


Вместе они способны на многое

by Catwolf



Series: Два джокера. Два брата [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Goretober, Goretober 2019, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Twincest, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Смех заразителен. Безумие заразительно. И вместе они способны на многое.





	Вместе они способны на многое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Goretober-2019 на diary.ru.

Джером нависает над Джеремайей, широко ухмыляется разрезанным ртом. Электрические лампы, работающие от созданного Джеремайей личного генератора, ярко освещают шрамы на изуродованном лице.  
Раньше – _совсем раньше, до того, как… до того, как всё случилось,_ – в минуты страсти Джеремайя видел Джерома неотчётливо. Потому что снимал очки.  
В то время он был этому рад. Ему было стыдно оттого, что делает с ним брат. Было стыдно принимать это, не сопротивляясь.  
_И даже – получая удовольствие._  
Так смешно. Так смешно, что ему тогда было стыдно.  
И смешно, что он боялся смотреть на Джерома, когда на его лице ещё не было ни одного шрама.  
Тогда боялся, а сейчас – не боится.  
Смешно…  
Джеремайя смеётся, и Джером подхватывает его смех. Прижимается ртом ко рту – изуродованные губы, горячий бесстыдный язык, – и Джеремайе кажется, что искорки смеха танцуют между ними в смешавшемся дыхании.  
Он боялся, что от Джерома будет пахнуть – ну, смертью. Какой-нибудь гнилью. Могильной землёй.  
В конце концов, он ведь уже умирал; дважды. И во второй раз даже лежал в могиле – пусть и незасыпанной.  
Пусть Джеремайя и велел достать его оттуда меньше чем через сутки.  
Но смертью от Джерома больше не пахнет (хорошо, что Джеремайе удалось заставить его вымыться после воскрешения). Только слюна слегка отдаёт едкой кислотой – вкусом раствора, с помощью которого Джеремайя вернул брата в мир живых.  
– Смешно, братишка? – дыхание Джерома обжигает лицо, руки жадно скользят по телу Джеремайи. Жгучее желание добавляется к жгучему вкусу слюны брата, к разноцветным искоркам смеха – словно конфетти из цирка, в котором выросли они оба. – Я всегда говорил… нет ничего заразительнее смеха…  
– Заткнись, – шипит Джеремайя. Пробует перевернуть брата и оказаться сверху, но Джером с силой надавливает руками ему на плечи, впечатывая лопатками в кровать. Оба снова хохочут.  
Джеремайя решает на этот раз подчиниться. Когда Джером ведёт, тоже не так плохо. Даже когда они были ещё совсем юны, когда Джеремайе было стыдно и больно…  
Так смешно. В ту пору он был таким смешным.  
– Ну уж нет, братишка, – Джером сплёвывает на ладонь – ниточка слюны течёт из разрезанного угла рта и блестит на подбородке, – мажет брату между ягодиц, и Джеремайя шипит уже от удовольствия. – Не собираюсь я затыкаться. И так слишком долго молчал. Вынужденно молчал, а?  
– Ты должен быть мне… благодарен, – Джером проталкивает пальцы внутрь – как всегда, не церемонясь, – и у Джеремайи вырывается короткий стон. – Если бы не я… ты бы до сих пор… был… мёртв…  
– Если бы не я, – эхом откликается Джером и проворачивает пальцы, снова заставляя брата застонать. – Если бы не я, ты бы до сих пор был скучным маленьким изобретателем, верным Брюсу Уэйну. Разве не так? – он коротко и крепко целует Джеремайю в губы и подхватывает его под колени. – Разве не так, братишка?  
Джеремайе не хочется признавать правоту брата. Никогда не хотелось.  
Но и возразить нечего.  
– Кто босс? – вместо ответа выдыхает он. Вцепляется в плечи брата, жадно вглядывается в лицо – когда-то зеркальное отражение его собственного, а теперь…  
Они стали больше отличаться? Или наоборот – стали больше похожи?  
Внешне. Внутренне. Что важнее?  
Джером вместо ответа скалится так, что, кажется, у него вот-вот отвалится челюсть, и резким движением толкается в брата на всю длину.  
Смех. Страсть.  
Смех заразителен. Безумие заразительно.  
Джеремайя притягивает брата ближе. Его лицо выглядит иначе, чем у Джерома, но оскал сейчас почти такой же.  
– Один за другим… – Джером не прекращает толчки, и слова звучат отрывисто, – они услышат… мой вой…  
Стишок, который Джером сочинил в детстве. Стишок, когда-то казавшийся Джеремайе глупым и жестоким.  
– И этот злой город… – подхватывает он, – канет в бездну… за мной.  
Они смеются, и Джером снова накрывает его рот своим.  
_Вместе.  
Вместе они способны на многое._

**Author's Note:**

> Стишок, якобы сочинённый в детстве Джеромом, взят из комикса «Бэтмен: Человек, который смеётся».


End file.
